The Adventures of Kupo Kupo
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: In Eorzea there was once a girl by the name of Luna. She soon became a part of a free company, and had many adventures with them. A fun series of shorts depicting their everyday lifestyle!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, im back with a new-ish story. I wrote several shorts of my FFXIV Character Luna Llovegood, and her company members. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Adventures of Kupo Kupo<p>

Darkmojo Avari jumped down from his perch above his company's house. A laugh bellowed from him as he landed by his friend, Luna Llovegood (who was wearing a rather whimsical outfit) and ruffled her hair. She cried out in protest. A glare set on her features as she poked him and began chuckling.

A sigh emerged from behind the two in annoyance. Ashton Anchors strolled between them with a serious demeanor.

"Ashtoooooooooon," Luna drew out his name and began bouncing on the pads of her feet," Come to Mor Dhona with me and I'll show you this really cool place I found!"

His face hardened," Shouldn't you be questing instead of gallivanting around? Even Dark is farther along his Relic quest and he spends more of his time_ mining_ than anything."

Her gaze was fixed on her feet," Sorry, I just keep finding these really interesting places!" Luna smiled almost shyly up at him. Her cat-like ears twitched with mixed emotions.

Ashton closed his eyes and shook his head negatively, "Luna, just go do the quests. You need it to go into coil with us."

She let out a soft sigh, and turned to trek into the house. The house was owned by their free company. They called the company 'Kupo Kupo' after a strange creature named Mog. Luna went upstairs and changed into her blackmage gear. It was her favorite gear that she owned; Ashton had made it only a few weeks ago. Pulling on the robes and other assorted gear, Luna sauntered to the carbunkle mirror to fix the two dark locks that framed her face, into two beaded bands. While moving the cloak material around her small frame, Luna caught a figure from the corner of her eye.

Upon inspection Luna was met with a taller, Hyur female. Her face contorted in surprise then utter uncontainable joy, "Eisa! I haven't seen you in sooo long."

Eisa nodded, otherwise ignoring the younger girl. Her eyes were locked on a portable table as she pounded a piece of leather to resemble a hat. She was always concentrating on what she did; it made her eyes light up. When she finished, Eisa stood up and expressed her welcome to Luna, "Hello!"

Luna smiled, though her attention was already elsewhere, "Eisa, can I show _you_ the cool place I found in Mor Dhona? Or would you prefer the place in La Noscea-"

"Luna, I'm busy," She gestured to herself, "Today I'm going to fight my way through the Primals for my relic after I'm done crafting."

"Fine, fine. I'll see if Taari wants to see it." Luna smiled sadly and made her way back outside. She was the garden keeper of their home and she would have to say it flourished. Though, she did forget to water the plants some days. Darkmojo always reminded her or did it himself.

Avoiding the two men outside, Luna used her mystical powers that all Eorazian people had, to warp into another of the world's districts. Taari would surely be gathering in Oakwood. She was always either playing with the most powerful adventurers or out making money by gathering random sticks and herbs. It was really boring to Luna.

Luna found the person of her search covered in mud head to toe- which wasn't saying much as Lalafell were the shortest of all races and Taari was a Lalafell. Her hair, a light violet, was strewn with mud and twigs, as was her gear. A small ax sat in her hands as she whacked away at trees.

"Taari Avari," Luna called with a musical laugh, "come with me to Mor Dhona! I neeeeeeeeeeed you to."

Taari sheathed the weapon and turned her attention to the joyful Miqo'te," Not now, Luna, not now. I'm making money, you see. Every moment we speak I'm losing gill."

She turned around and began her search for prosperity again. The bag on her back was already bustling with contents and seemed ready to burst.

"But, don't you have enough stuff in your bag to sell for days?!"

"No, I need to fill it completely to get the most out of my work."

With that, Luna left. Why no one would come see her fun spot she couldn't guess. It was fun _and_ interesting. She sighed and warped to her home city- Ul'dah. The city was bustling and full of life. Dancing females and arrogant merchants kept the streets full of sound, and life for that matter. Several guilds, such as the Pugilist and Goldsmith guilds, plagued the city with even more chatter. On the opposite end of the city, where few people roamed, laid the Thaumaturge guild, where any person hoping to become a Blackmage came to study the early beginnings of dark magic.

Luna made her way through the city, waving and welcoming several old friends from the company Dark Sentinel. They happened to be the neighbor to Kupo Kupo's house and Luna found the members to be very enjoyable company. Soon she found herself visiting her old friends in the Adventurer's guild.

Momodi seemed excited as the two females visited. She was the first person who greeted Luna when she arrived in Eorzea. It was one person the cat-girl felt comfortable with. Luna bid her old friend goodbye, hoping her company would find something interesting to do.

Around the house gathered the small five member company. A camp fire was roaring to fight back the cold that was often blown in by the ocean. Palm trees flowed gently behind the group in a tranquil moment of serenity.

"So," Luna began, "we're gonna battle Ultima, riiight?" He face grew cheery as she finished her statement. To her, fighting monsters was just another adventure in the stream of life. She laughed with tremulous joy.

Darkmojo replied," Yes, Luna but, later. We have to be ready for it."

"Are we done here? I'm wasting time not clearing a dungeon or gathering," Taari chimed in. Eisa and Ashton nodded and began an intense discussion on different crafting spell rotations. Luna just sat grinning around at her friends.

" Darkmojo do yah wanna kill some algoats? The population is getting pretty high and I need to work on my aim."

With that the two most free hearted members joined together to warp to Drybones. Drybones, as it names suggests, was an almost barren land that had very little animals or plant growth. A desert sat to the northeast and a hot prairie surrounding the city itself. Luna's weapon changed to a bow and Darkmojo's weapon changed to a pair of brass knuckles.

Together, the duo began bringing mayhem down on the algoats. Though, they did collect the sirloin, horns and skins from the animals. Darkmojo had a song he sang as he killed the animals, such was a characteristic of being a bard for so long. Laughter fell from the two as they continued their charade to keep the algoat population under control. While there were not many animals in the area, algoats seemed to flourish in such an amount that the village merchants had to hire able adventurers to control its growth.

Luna was always struck by how different each member in the company was. They played off of each other's strengths and helped each other's weaknesses. She supposed it was since they had been a company for so long. It was on such day that their unspoken leader, Ashton, brought in a new member for the company- Jorga Fynnhorn. He was a lot like Luna and Darkmojo in the way that he had a different sense of humor. He quickly rose in the ranks and found his way into fighting with the company. Overall, he became a powerful member.

The seasons quickly changed and each member grew in prowess. Several injuries occurred but nothing happened that couldn't be fixed by magic. Though a few members grew more than others, each one was on the path to greatness. Luna may have dilly dallied more, and found some rather interesting objects, but she too, was more powerful than she had been. Her magical abilities had grown.

The now six membered free company was well along their way to clearing the newest of places discovered in the world. The subject of their next journey was the Lost City of Amdapor. The city had been lost in tales of Yore, only being found in recent months. Very few adventurer parties had made their way through, as it was the most dangerous place currently in the world. Legend states a great being known as Diablos guards the middle of the city. Though, few have been said to see the beast.

Luna beamed at the group, who were completely decked out in various gear. "Are you guys ready?! I cannot wait!"

A while later they grouped together to warp to the city outskirts. Taari Avari was wearing a white robe that was restricted to the strongest of white mages. Her healing magic was strong. Eisa was wearing a scholarly hat, with a small fairy-like creature floating behind her. She was also a healer, though in a different way. Darkmojo was wearing a full suit of armor, obviously he was going to be the 'tank' of the group. Ashton held a lance and was wearing gear that resembled a dragon. Jorga, the newest member, was wearing a whimsical outfit and wielded a bow. It was time to go and try to clear the city of monstrous creatures.

The group reached the abandoned city soon after. Darkmojo led the assault, moving quickly and keeping the enmity of the enemy. The group gallantly fought their way through the city streets until they reached a building. It, unlike the others, was intact and looked to be the home of a possible creature. Darkmojo ventured inside.

He encountered a giant, grassy dirt-like creature that sat above ten feet tall. The grass on its head was a faded grey, and it had a second mouth in what would be its stomach. Darkmojo jumped to the side as it charged at him. He brought out his ax, hitting the creature with it. The strike seemed to anger the monster.

"It's a Decaying Gourmand!" Luna shrieked as she saw the monster come into vision. Her voice was filled with jubilant, uncontainable joy. She dodged a stray attack sent her way. With a laugh of superiority, she brought out the staff that was previously slung over her back. The instrument began to glow as she focused her magic. A fire spell was sent from her after a few seconds on chanting an old language. She sent several spells at the monster, jumping to the side when it sent an attack in her direction.

Jorga, Taari, and Eisa were doing almost the same thing as Luna. Except, Eisa and Taari were sending spells of healing to whomever was caught in an attack, and Jorga was sending arrows towards the creature in secession. Darkmojo was doing the best he could to keep the monster's attention away from the group. To say he was glad for Taari's heals was an epic understatement. He used the magic he could to provoke the boss. Suddenly the Gourmand turned to face Eisa.

That was when everything went to hell in a hand basket. The Gourmand, in one clean sweep, opened his stomach-mouth and consumed the scholarly healer, and her pet fairy. Ashton immediately took action against the beast. A cry echoed from Eisa after a few moments. The creature began to turn back to Darkmojo but, Ashton stabbed the creature in the stomach. It cried out in shock and Eisa escaped. He jumped out of the way to dodge a stray, unfocused attack from the pained Gourmand. While the creature was bumbling around, shocked from the blow, the rest of the party sent their strongest attacks at it.

The creature fell with a ginormous roar. Its body flopped on the ground in a heap of grey dirt and grass. It gave a final sweep of its arm, though it was nowhere near any of the company's members. The group came together as one once more and began to heal any wounds inflicted and regain magic.

"Ready?" Eisa asked the group after she had caught her breath and had her magic refilled.

It was Jorga who sarcastically replied. "I never even broke a sweat." He rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway to outside. He was joined by an excited Luna, saying she wasn't tired yet either. They waited for the rest of the group to catch up with the three.

The next leg of the group's journey began. Darkmojo complained about how the three damage dealers, Luna, Ashton and Jorga, kept making the creatures change who it was attacking. Several small creatures fell in the group's path and were annihilated. They found themselves in a room that was rather like a cathedral. There were seven doors leading to who knows where.

"Which one d'ya wanna pick?" Luna asked in complete awe of the room. Her eyes were trailing the simple architectural carvings that layered the walls of the room. It was amazing in the amount of shear detail.

Ashton, the silently decided leader, was the first to answer the youngest adventure's question. He was gazing upon the architecture too. "Just pick one, Luna."

She complied with his suggestion. She pointed to a random door. It was the least elaborate one with a simple star carved into the wood. Darkmojo went forward to open the door. His breath left him. He hadn't believed the rumors about the beast inside but it seems he should have listened.

There, in the middle of a dark, circular room, lay the ultimate creature, Diabolos. The creature looked like a classic demon. The back of its body was black and the underside was red. The wings on its back spanned many meters. Its eyes glowed a bright red. Darkmojo slammed the door. "Diabolos." He couldn't speak anymore. The fact was too amazing.

After some persuading and strategizing, the group headed, headlong into the room. The boss let an attack out instantly. Darkmojo took a deep hit, a gash present in his skin. He gasped out in pain as the wound healed. Taari dropped slowly to her knee, the heal taking most of her magic. Jorga did a small spin and began singing the ancient song of magic regeneration. Diabolos roared. He reared up, obviously about to attack. The group ran to try to hide from the menacing attack. They all were fearful of the beast and wishing they had never started the fight. It only strengthened their resolve to fight off the demon. Taari and Eisa worked to heal the group after the last attack blew all the members back. They had their entire attention on the task ask hand. Well, everyone except Luna.

Luna gasped happily as a chest of treasure beyond a glowing purple line caught her eye. She moved to get a closer look, not paying any attention to her friends' fight. She disregarded everything around her except the mound of treasure. It _looked_ interesting. She moved across the line and felt a pull at her naval. She could tell it was arcane magic but she couldn't fathom how the magic had been activated. Maybe it was the purple glowing line.

Diablos began his final attack on the group. They all gasped at the strange pull at their naval. The scene around them changed from an old, stone cathedral to a grassy familiar yard. The familiar paint of the house and garden took a few moments to comprehend. They were back at their house and no one had a clue as to how they had gotten there. They looked at each other and turned on the lovely, curious cat-like girl.

"Luna, what did you do?!" Several members shouted angrily at her as they tried to comprehend the events that had just taken place. She couldn't place who had said it. Her only reply was, "There was an interesting pile of treasure!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Dedicated to the Kupo Kupo(Gilgamesh) free company in Final Fantasy XIV~<strong>

**Please R&R and Stay Golden everyone. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Change in Scenery

"Taari, Taari, Taari, Taari!?" Luna Llovegood ran up to her friend with utter excitement. Over the last few months the Miqo'te had grown her hair past her shoulders. It made her look no longer looked like a child, rather, she looked like an adult. She came to an abrupt stop, barely skidding to a halt before Taari 's this really cool new thing for the house! I want it sooooooo bad. It's really, _really_ neat! But, it costs a lot."

Taari let out a quick sigh and dug into her pocket, "Here you go, Luna. There should be some extra." Taari had turned quite the profit since new housing items had been crafted by the crafters. They always wanted the items she had gathered to complete their synths. That meant that Taari had been out gathering more lately, and playing with the world's strongest adventurers less. Luna giggled at the dirty spots on Taari's vest. She was always dirty.

Luna gave her a loud 'thank you' and bolted for the markets. She quickly exchanged the gil for the item she had wanted. It was a giant glowing pillar that was made from an item one could obtain by fighting a primal. A primal being one of the most scary beasts in all existence. She had only faced a few of the younger primals who wee not so scary. It would look nice in their company's yard.

She stared at the item with an air of happiness, and glanced around the quiet yard. It had been almost a month since Luna had seen her friends Ashton and Eisa. It wasn't that odd, as the life of an adventurer tended to keep people away from home but, that didn't mean she enjoyed the loneliness. Eisa had always been like a sister to Luna, and it upset her greatly when each day ended and she hadn't seen the Hyur was scared that something had happened to the taller girl. And Ashton too. He hadn't even said goodbye when he and Eisa left for the last escapade.

Walking to the left side of their yard, Luna began centering the pillar. After it was set, the magic of the object made it start spinning, and glowing. The effect was met with a gasp of excitement behind Luna. Darkmojo Avari stood all decked out in gear. It was a bright green, and it made Luna think of childhood stories of archers who fought for the good of the people. Darkmojo wasn't one to give money away, but he was an archer.

"Look what Taari let me buy!" Luna had turned on her heels to grasp Dark's arm. "Do you see it?!"

"Yeah, it's really nice," The Hyur male smiled happily down at her. He was gigantic compared to her. Dark was one of the tallest Hyur men in all of Eorzea Luna turned back to the glowing pole and hit a button that was almost invisible to the eye. The pole stopped glowing and spinning.

"You can turn it off, too." Suddenly, her head jerked across the yard, and her eyes grew wide with untold emotion. "Oops."

She bolted across the yard, landing on her knees by the garden. The plants in front of her glowed a sickly purple and sagged against the dirt. "I forgot all about these!"

"Oh well, at least they weren't plants that sold for a lot." Darkmojo tried to make her feel better. He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He had forgotten she had planted something else after the last harvest.

Quickly, and with purpose Luna began pulling out the dead, wilted plants. Her hands were covered with dirt by the time Taari arrived at the scene. For once, Taari was not covered in mud, nor did she have twigs prodding from her hair and gear. A neat white dress flowed around her. She hadn't been gathering.

It was obvious that Taari had not been gathering, and the white dress robe she wore inferred that the Lallafell had been in a dungeon. Taari was always very neat when she went into a dungeon, rarely having more than a scratch on her when she was finished. That always amazed Luna, as she always left her robes filthy, and covered with muck.

Luna didn't mind if her robes became stained, because she would just dye her gear another color to make the splotches of dirt unnoticeable. Currently, her robe was a bright orange. She picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off, until she deemed her gear clean.

"We should do something. Sitting around here is sooo boring." Luna crossed her arms in irritation, pouting. "Ever since DS moved houses I don't have anyone to talk to."

Darkmojo nodded along with her," How about we do Syrcus Tower? I've heard that it's a great place for adventurers to go and kill things!"

"Yeah! Let's go! Taari, are you coming?!"

Taari thought for a few moments, seemingly trying to decide if she would like to go with the two. They always needed her to heal them a lot more, and that added to her work in a dungeon, but it _was_ boring around the house, "Alright, fine. Luna, sign us up for the dungeon."

Luna did just that, and another group of adventurers joined their small group and they all made their way to the tower. Syrus Tower was in Mor Dhona, a favorite place for Luna to find interesting places to hide, and jump, and just plain scare people. In the dark, cold south part of Mor Dhona, the group quickly made their way to the Tower's edge. It was a tall tower, made of crystal and other materials she couldn't identify.

They entered the tower without any resistance. That was an odd thing in itself. Normally, they would be fighting their way through the halls inside the tower. They saw why after reaching a giant creature. Luna thought she heard someone call it Scylla. With twenty-four adventurers the beast went down quickly, and they went on their way. There were a few injuries, including a nasty shot herself, but the healers healed them incredibly quickly.

This continued for a while, defeating monsters known as Glasya Labolas, Amon, and Xande. It wasn't until the group defeated Xande that something really interesting happened. A black void came into the sky, and mesmerized everyone in the whole group. Well, except Luna that is.

Everyone stood frozen with their eyes locked upwards. Luna skipped past a few people and halted just under the dark mass. She did a double take and stumbled backward at what she saw. In the void rested her friends, Ashton, Eisa and Jorga.

"Eisa!" Luna yelled as tears seemed to spring in her eyes. She wiped them away with complete annoyance. The Hyur didn't hear her.

Luna tried several times to call to the three Kupo Kupo members, but it held no avail. A bright light came from the darkness and a shadowy figure emerged. Luna held her breath.

A voice called to her as the figure approached. "Luna, don't worry. We're okay," The form was Ashton, but she found herself unable to run towards him. "I don't know how long we'll be gone but, please watch over the company. I give my leadership to you."

With that sentiment the light faded, and all chances to talk with her friends were lost. She fell backwards, unable to breathe as everyone began moving around her. A throbbing sensation made her grasp her head and breathe deeply.

Darkmojo and Taari kneeled beside her with awe. The Miqo'te girl had a distinct pale light glowing around her, symbolizing her change in rank. Luna was the newest leader of Kupo Kupo.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a lot shorter, but I promise the next one will be long again. I did this one for school and there was a word limit, soooooo. Sorry about that, R&amp;R, stay golden, and have a great day.<strong>


End file.
